


The Price of Forgiveness

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Cunnilingus, Eliza POV, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Forgiveness- can you imagine?, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, References to past cheating, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeur Eliza (at first), instead of the reynold's pamplet- Alex confesses to the affair early on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: “You may call me Eliza.”
  
  The statement was meant as a kindness, but Maria only flinched. “Ma- That seems awfully familiar. I wouldn’t want to take any more liberties.”
  
  Because she’d been caught? Or out of some misguided notion that using Eliza’s first name was somehow more intimate than sleeping with her husband. “I was rather hoping that we might become more familiar ourselves.”





	

A little after seven a knocking sound filled the room and Eliza turned to her husband, sending him in motion with a sharp nod.

Followed behind him, three paces back so as to linger while he answered the door for the person who so willingly intruded upon their so-called marital bliss. Yet she did not rise to anger, refused to place the blame solely on a woman who only offered the opportunity.

It was important to remember that her Alexander’s hands were not clean in this matter. There had been no force, only poor judgment. Compromise. Her mother, lovely as she was, always said that marriage was about compromise. About forgiveness.

Forgiveness had to be earned. Was set to be earned.

Even keeping her temper at bay, Eliza struggled not to enjoy the anxiety on the younger woman’s face when she realized who was waiting for her just inside the sitting room.

A most unkind part of her wondered if this was what Alexander found so appealing. Barely old enough to be in the marriage she was supposedly fleeing, lower lip trembling. Fresh and new in a way his wife was not, obedient-

Oh. Eliza hoped she was obedient. This wouldn’t be any fun if not. “Come in, it seems we have much to discuss.”

Maria, that’s what Alexander had said the girl’s name was, swallowed. “Ma’am, I meant you no harm-”

“Shush.” Maria wrung her hands but fell quiet, eyes trained on Eliza even as Alexander crossed behind her. “I am not planning to take the switch to your hide if that is what worries you.”

No. Eliza has no intention of harming a single curly hair on the woman’s head. “You have sought comfort of a more physical nature from my husband quite a few times, have you not?”

That time Maria did glance toward Alexander and Eliza tutted. “You do not need his approval to answer. It would be in your best interest to be honest with me.”

If this was what Alexander found so attractive, then he ought to be ashamed of himself. Not for feeling fondness toward another, no. Not for bringing another to their bed while she was away. But for taking advantage of someone so clearly panicked.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Maria took a deep breath, for all appearances collecting herself. “I am-”

“My ire is not with you.” No. Especially not with having seen the girl. 

“Alexander, go fetch us something warm to drink.”

Eliza neither bothered to look at him as she said it nor to watch as he left. Instead, she waited for the sound of movement in the kitchen to speak, “Please, have a seat.”

Even with the reassurance, Maria hesitated. Folded in on herself, as if trying to disappear into the drapery. But Eliza couldn’t focus on pity for too long. She hadn’t asked Angelica to watch the children so that she could send the woman away so soon. 

No, even considering the new information, Eliza was determined to see her plan through to the end. Stoked the fire until there was healthy glow in the room before turning back to Maria. “Was he any good?”

Maria spluttered.

Silly thing to insist that she didn’t know what Eliza was referring to. 

“Did he please you? Or did he think only of himself?”

Blank. Maria’s face was utterly blank, but she didn’t open her mouth. Probably terrified of being chastised again. Eliza sighed. “Of course he only thought of himself. When have I known him to behave to the contrary?”

There was no chance that Alexander didn’t hear, and yet he kept his face down as he passed a mug to both Maria and Eliza. Hovered just to the side once he had, and Eliza took mercy on him. “You may sit.”

“Ma’am-”

Eliza waved her hand, silencing Maria once more. “I wish you would not call me that.”

“Mrs. Ham-” Maria seemed to recognize how poor of an idea that was before even finishing the name.

“You may call me Eliza.”

The statement was meant as a kindness, but Maria only flinched. “Ma-That seems awfully familiar. I wouldn’t want to take any more liberties.”

Because she’d been caught? Or out of some misguided notion that using Eliza’s first name was somehow more intimate than sleeping with her husband. “I was rather hoping that we might become more familiar ourselves.”

That same uncertain expression, did the girl know how to look any other way? “I’m not sure I know what you mean, Ma- Eliza.”

“My husband-” Saying the term out loud made the entire thing feel real, but Eliza powered on- “No matter how lightly he takes the title, has been seeing to his own pleasure at the cost of others for months. I wish to see the score settled but he has not yet earned the right to my bed.”

Had spent the last week or so sleeping in his office while Eliza considered the price for his infidelity. 

“I’m still-”

Not sure what Eliza was implying. Eliza took a long sip of her drink, considering the girl. “I wish for you to bed him. While I watch.”

And then, just in case it was her concern, “I have no interest in touching you myself. This is not about punishing you.”

Maria glanced toward Alexander before swallowing. “You will forgive us both? If I allow it?” 

“It is the beginning of that journey for Alexander and myself-” Just the beginning, he would not be in her good graces just yet- “However it will be the end of it for the two of us. Unless, of course, you find the arrangement suitable.”

Considering Alexander had already strayed once, Eliza had no doubts that he would again. Better with a familiar face, under Eliza’s terms than with another stranger. 

Besides, the longer she had considered this over the passing days, the more she found herself curious. Found herself needing to see what had transpired.

When Maria nodded her consent, Eliza allowed herself to truly smile for the first time. Settled into the armchair she’d been standing near before finally turning to her husband. “You may undress her now.”

“Surely you don’t intend for me to bed her here.” It was the first thing that he’d said in her presence all evening.

Pity Eliza had no interest in budging. “You can hardly claim modesty now. Or did you think that we would retire to the bedroom?”

The scorn in her voice must have been enough to silence him because Alexander’s jaw shut with a click. From her spot, Maria didn’t protest. Continued to work on removing her cape until Eliza shook her head. 

“No, it is time that Alexander learned how to take care of a woman. If you would stand, that would be appreciated.”

Knot undone, the cape was the first piece to wind up folded on the side table. Folded because Eliza chided him the moment that he went to drop the fabric to the floor. It and her dress ended up in short order where they would be safe. 

Maria faced her while he undid the lacing on her stay, expression less anxious or perhaps simply more resolved. Eliza rather hoped that she was growing to understand that they were not enemies in this situation. Merely casualties to the same hunger. 

A hunger that Eliza had every intention of taming.

Alexander made a feeble attempt at an argument once the petticoat was removed and Maria stood before them in only her shift and stockings. Feeble and pathetic, as far as Eliza was concerned.

It did, however, leave her with an opportunity she had not considered before. “Maria may sit since you find yourself so prudish. You may undress yourself at this time.”

Clothes were power, especially to a man like Alexander, so desperate to prove his station. So let him be bare as the day he was born while Eliza remained dressed, with Maria in between.

Eliza returned her attention to the woman in question. “You seemed uncertain if my husband had pleased you before, allow me to be more direct. Has he put his mouth upon you?”

Maria’s fingers raised to her lips and Eliza shook her head, glanced instead to the place hidden beneath but a thin piece of fabric. When Maria realized where Eliza was looking, she shook her head, pretty flush overcoming her cheeks.

How precious. “Spread your legs for him once more. Despite behaving to the contrary, he should know what to do.”

If Eliza didn’t think it might give the girl a fright, she would drag him there herself. Grip him by the curls he was so fond of and press his face into the place of his betrayal. 

There was an added benefit to her partial state of dress, namely that once Alexander bent himself to his task Eliza no longer had to look at him. Could focus on the small O of Maria’s lips, the way the flush grew darker, move obvious along her chest. Eliza found she rather liked this expression. Much more than the ones of anxiety that Maria had worn before.

“Have you touched yourself before?” Maria’s eye flickered opened but she deigned to answer. “Do you have an appetite for the way a gentle caress feels?”

No. No, Maria hadn’t and for some reason that upset Eliza anymore. If Alexander was determined to cheat on her, the least he could do was a good job.

Which couldn’t happen like this. 

Eliza sighed, considering her options before slipping out of the room. 

Returned to find Maria watching her, clearly uncomfortable. Poor thing really didn’t know how to relax and enjoy herself, did she?  
The blankets that Eliza grabbed wouldn’t make the floor entirely comfortable, but it was a step up from the wood itself. 

“Alexander.” Her husband reappeared from beneath Maria’s shift and Eliza sneered at how dry his face was. “Have you fallen so far out of practice that you no longer remember what it’s like when a woman is enjoying herself?”

No answer. All the better, Eliza wasn’t sure she’d like anything he had to say. “On the floor, both of you. You-” Eliza made eye contact with Maria- “May use your shift to make a pillow of sorts.”

Maria’s hands were steady as she pulled the fabric over her head, revealing breast and a thatch of hair between her legs, sparser than Eliza’s own. Thinner around the middle, though Eliza could admit with little jealousy that her breasts were fuller.

An attractive, if rather anxious, woman. 

Not that it excused Alexander.

“Now,” Eliza walked around them. Around Maria laying on the makeshift bed and Alexander kneeling beside it, clearly waiting for instruction. 

Perhaps a massage would help sooth the last of Maria’s anxieties.

So Eliza encouraged Maria to sit up instead, to face toward the fire while Alexander massaged her back.

Massage, it seemed, was something that Alexander hadn’t forgotten. Requested in a small voice for the oil they’d used during her last pregnancy, that would help his hands glide over Maria’s back. 

Once Eliza handed it over, she gathered both of their forgotten drinks and settled down on the ground in front of Maria. The floor wasn’t the most pleasant place to sit, but she wanted to be on Maria’s level. 

“He’s rather good with his hands, isn’t he?” 

Maria nodded and Eliza reached out, placed one hand on the girl’s stocking covered foot. “You aren’t in trouble here. If you still fear as such, you may leave.”

Eliza didn’t want her too, but she also had no interest in being yet another person who pushed things forward without bothering to check in. To make sure that Maria was okay with what was happening.

“I just-” Maria stared into the fire rather than looking Eliza in the eye- “I don’t understand what you’re getting out of this, Ma’am?”

Correcting the honorific at this point would just be contrary. “In all of Alexander’s misdeeds, I was not the only person he hurt. He was selfish, driven by his ridiculous need to be the savior, the soldier who saves the day and wins the girl. If he must use you as a tool for his own masturbation, the least he could have done was bring you pleasure as well.”

Because that’s what it had been, without a doubt. It wasn’t that Eliza wasn’t seeing to his needs at home, it wasn’t that Maria had been some vile temptress. The financial plan caused Alexander to feel trapped, and instead of solving the problem, dealing with his feelings-

Instead of taking any number of options that had been brought to him, Alexander had found a damsel in distress to save.

This hadn’t been about sex, it’d been about his ego.

“Plus-” Eliza continued lest she allow herself too far down that rabbit hole- “I found myself unable to shake the notion that if I were to see it happen, all would be well. You are, after all, a beautiful woman. There is no pain in seeing you in such states of undress.”

Maria’s eyes widened slightly, eyebrows arched as she looked to Eliza. “You think me appealing?”

Women weren’t supposed to think such things, but then again, according to some, women weren’t to have sexual appetites at all. “I understand if you find the thought distressing.”

Maria shook her head. “Just tell me what to do, Ma’am.”

“Do you think you’re comfortable enough to move on?” When Maria nodded, Eliza instructed Alexander to fall back. To give the woman room to stretch out once more.

Aware that it might ruin some of their new found peace, Eliza asked her next question. “Before, when I wasn’t here, did you kiss?”

Alexander looked fit to apologize again, but Maria answered her. They’d kissed. Eliza could decide how to process that while they did it again. 

On one hand, she was angry that Alexander had been so self-centered with everyone involved. On the other, each new act that had done without her prompting stung. 

Kissing was an excellent way to relax Maria further, even Eliza could see that. The way the woman’s hair fanned out around her, how she leaned up into Alexander’s touch. “Alexander, use your hand now. Caress her quim.”

Saying the word aloud felt strange, but the sight was pretty enough. 

Especially if Eliza could focus on that. On how nice the pair looked together, on the way that Maria finally seemed to be enjoying herself, legs spread just so with one knee bent to give him room. It also provided Eliza with a decent view, so that she could see the ease at which his fingers slid, the growing wetness.

“This is about Maria,” Eliza murmured when she recognized the growing hardness between Alexander’s legs. “Slide down now. I think she’s ready for your mouth.”

Alexander raised an eyebrow but didn’t argue with her. Stayed still while Eliza encouraged Maria to put her legs on his back, and once Maria was steady, leaned down to his task.

This time the pink on her chest seemed less from shame and more from pleasure and Eliza couldn’t stop herself. Reached out to stroke Maria’s hair. Found herself less and less content to just look.

Especially when most of the action was hidden by the top of Alex’s head. She could imagine what his mouth looked like, the way he would lick along Maria’s folds. Flick his tongue along her most sensitive place.

Eliza crept just a little closer. Shifted so that her back was to Alexander so that she could see Maria’s face. “I know I said I would not touch you, but I would like your permission-”

“Please-” Maria cut her off before Eliza could finish. “Please.”

Was this the first time that she’d felt such pleasure? Eliza should have pushed, made sure Maria knew what she was asking.

But she’d said please.

And who was Eliza to deny her? Deny herself?

So Eliza hitched her skirt up a few inches, to make sure she would be able to move, and leaned down to kiss Maria herself. Felt a secret thrill when Maria gripped the back of her dress, wanted to snip at Alex that he hadn’t garnered such a response on his own.

Moved her attention instead to drawing out the next reaction. Slid her fingers down Maria’s bare skin, tracing pert buds with her thumbs. Swallowed each gasp and whimper.

Only pulled back when Alexander stroked her side. Was getting ready to chide him when he suggested that she might like to join them in their undress.

When she stood, Maria and Alexander followed. Alexander stepped forward first, helped removed her dress and stomacher, folded those while Maria undid the laces on her stay. Freed her from it, dropping it to the floor as Eliza shimmied out of her petticoat. 

Too many layers, there were always too many layers, but eventually her Alexander stood behind her, murmuring his apologies into her hair even while Maria claimed her mouth. Kissed Eliza like her life depended on it.

Maria was supposed to be the point. Tonight was meant to be about her pleasure, but Alexander and his sinful mouth wouldn’t stop. He’d spied a moment of weakness and wanted to prey upon it. Wouldn’t Eliza let them show her how sorry they were?

The idea was tempting. Especially since Maria didn’t seem to disagree, hands resting on Eliza’s hips while she stood on tiptoe for the kiss. Maria’s forehead rested against her collarbone when Eliza pulled back to shush him. Threatened to gag him for his insolence.

Still. The bed would be easier, especially if Eliza was going to participate, so she instructed him to light a candle and lead the way.

Eager. Maria looked practically eager when she sprawled out across the bed. Eliza encouraged her to scootch up, before kneeling between Maria’s legs just as her husband had earlier in the evening. Kept her eyes upward, to see if there was any protest.

When none came, Eliza used her fingers to open Maria up, to spread her lips so that Eliza could lick along the folds. Once or twice Eliza had tasted her own sweetness on Alexander’s tongue, but this- this was different. Forbidden and all the more tantalizing for it. 

Mindful of how new the experience must be, Eliza brought her fingers into play. Slid one, slow and steady so that Maria could protest, inside of her. Once she was able to fit two inside, she curled them just so, trying to mimic the way she had come to play with herself.

A weight settled on her lower back and Eliza twisted her head to look at Alexander.

“May I?” His hand cupped the curve of her bottom before dipping between her legs, but Eliza shook her head.

Sent him to sit in a nearby chair while she decided what he may be allowed to do next. 

“Does this feel good?” Eliza asked, eyes back on Maria as she shifted the angle of her hand. 

Smiled when the woman whimpered, feet planted on the sheets, grinding her own body down against the heel of Eliza’s hand. Taking an active role in her own pleasure, even if it was instinctual motions. “See how she moves, Alexander?”

Eliza didn’t bother asking what the sound he made meant. Used her free hand to gently massage Maria’s breast, encouraged her to arch, to writhe. “How long has it been since someone moved for you?”

There had been a time, early in their marriage, that Eliza had. That she’d surged into him, his delighted little wife. So pleased to find that words and quill weren’t all his mouth and fingers were good for. 

Well, Eliza had learned a thing or two along the way about going after what she wanted. Listened to the half moaned curses above her. 

Watched for the little signs that would give Maria’s climax away, like the tension in her thighs, or the way she clamped down around Eliza’s fingers. Unable to handle their questing and the way Eliza sucked on that spot she knew to be most sensitive.

With a sob Maria released her, scrambling limbs going lax as she fell back on the bed and Eliza sat up, pleased with herself.

Beckoned for Alexander and extended her soaked fingers out to him, careful to keep her expression bored. Not that it mattered to him, there was no hiding the hardness sticking straight up his stomach as he leaned down to suck Maria’s juices. “See how I played with her, brought her to the edge? Pathetic that a wife should bring her husband’s mistress more pleasure than he did.”

Alexander flinched. “May I-” With the back of one hand, he referenced the space between her own legs.

“I don’t think you’ve earned such a prize.” Eliza pulled her hand away from his mouth, wiping the saliva against his shoulder. “You may, however, practice on her until you have.”

His face fell, but Eliza had no sympathy in her heart. If he wished her forgiveness, he had to earn it as she saw fit. They’d discussed that even before Maria’s arrival.

Mindful not to stub her toe in the darkness, Eliza removed herself from the bed to look for one of her short gowns. Found one in her dresser, pulling the fabric on one arm at a time before picking up a sash to tie it closed.

Frowned when she found her husband still standing next to the bed when she turned around. “Is there a reason you are not pleasuring her? Or do you wish to retire alone to your office for the night?”

“You meant-”

For someone so knowledgeable in pursuits of the flesh, sometimes he could be so ignorant. “Tonight, if it pleases you.”

Maria watched them from the bed, hair slicked to her forehead, evidence of her previous exertion and Eliza smiled. Found herself feeling quite fond when she looked at Maria now. 

Alexander slowly took her place, lowering himself between Maria’s legs and Eliza kept eye contact with her the entire while. Wanted to be sure that it wasn’t too much, too soon. Knew how sensitive the skin could become.

While Alexander bent to his task, Eliza moved to the side of the bed. Sat in the space next to Maria so that Eliza could guide her hands to his hair. “Don’t be afraid to move him where you wish, men can be rather oblivious.”

“In fact-” Eliza tugged on a strand, pulling Alexander’s attention to her- “On your back.”

It took some prompting, but eventually she was able to get Maria above him. “Are you sure-”

“I promise you, you will not smother him.” Eliza dragged one of his hands to Maria’s thigh. “He can tap here if he needs you to move. Alright?”

With that reassurance, Maria settled. Rocked her hips in tight circles, listening to Eliza’s murmurs that she could do as she wished. To follow what felt good.

“May I-” Maria licked her bottom lip and tried again- “I’d like to kiss you again, Ma’am.”

Ma’am. 

Eliza considered their position before climbing on top of her husband. Ignored the way he brushed against her, instead leaning forward to grant Maria’s wish. Smiled into the kiss when Maria gripped her hair, pulling her in closer. 

Maria slid her free hand down between them, blindly searching for the space that Eliza and Alexander touched. 

“There-” Eliza shuddered before kissing the corner of Maria’s mouth- “Just like that. Gentle.”

It took Maria awhile to find a rhythm she was comfortable with, and even then it stopped and started as she took her pleasure from Alexander- but Eliza couldn’t complain. Felt touched that Maria even thought to return the favor.

Fingers bit into her shoulder as Maria tensed. Sensation becoming too much after the second wave, Maria climbed off, folding into a slight heap on the floor, face pressed into the bed as she caught her breath.

Eliza considered her own need, her husband’s red face covered in another woman’s arousal. Gripped his sides as she moved backward before reaching beneath herself for his hardness. Lowered herself onto it.

“This is for me.” Her knees had to hurt, pressing into his sides, but Alexander wasn’t protesting and she couldn’t convince herself to find a better way. “You use it again without my permission and it won’t be the bed you lose.”

Eliza used one hand to hold herself up, pressing into his chest even as she used the other to speed up the process. Squeezed herself around Alexander’s width, daring him with her eyes to spend himself before she did. “It is a wife’s job to know her place, Alexander. But you have always needed a guiding hand and I was negligent in allowing you so much freedom.”

Arousal built and Eliza leaned forward, sunk her teeth into his neck as she rode out the release she’d fought so hard for. Lay panting before leaning up to look him in the eye once more. “Do we have an understanding?”

Alexander nodded, leaned up for a kiss.

Which Eliza denied him. Not quite ready for that level of forgiveness. Climbed off instead, clenching her gown closed. “You may return to your study to take care of yourself.”

“Betsey-”

Eliza shook her head. “You brought a woman into our marriage bed. Tonight, if she wishes, she may remain there in your place. Tend to the fire on your way.”

Alexander closed his eyes. Took a breath before nodding again and rolling off of the bed, mindful of Maria’s place on the floor. 

When the door shut behind him, Eliza crossed to the dresser. Came back with a shift, offering it to Maria with a small smile. “Don’t worry your little head. Alexander and I will be fine. As I said earlier, tonight is the beginning of a long journey. The only thing you need to concern yourself with is whether or not you’d like to join us on it.”

Surprisingly, Eliza rather hoped she would.


End file.
